


trans sans can have little a rep :) as a Treat.

by coolguyted



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genderfluid Asgore, Trans Alphys, Trans Male Character, Transgender Sans, WHAT A KING, [projects onto sans], alphys and asgore are mentioned, i swear if anyone takes this as f/ntc/st ill commit a crime, ive never heard of any other trans allies its just papyrus holding a big flag, papyrus is the only trans ally, set before frisk fallz into da underground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolguyted/pseuds/coolguyted
Summary: sans just is . trans, dude. and He tell papyrus annnnd Thats the story
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	trans sans can have little a rep :) as a Treat.

It was a Thursday afternoon.

Sans never really remembered the day, the date or the time but today, he couldn’t help staring at the clock.

He’d finally figured everything out.

He finally understood why looking in the mirror made him feel queasy, why he felt like he was going to cry every time his brother called him ‘she’ or introduced him to people as his sister, why wearing baggy clothes and deepening his voice made him grin so wide he thought his skull was going to shatter.

It all made sense.

He was trans.

And now, all he had to do was come out.

Easier said than done.

He tapped his foot impatiently, the soft pat from his slipper touching carpet and the ticking of the clock was all he was able to hear as he waited for Papyrus to get home.

He was nervous. Of course he was nervous. This was a big deal, at least to him.

Sure, gender nonconformity and trans people weren’t unheard of in the underground. Hell, the king himself identified as genderfluid. Yet, there was still something scary about coming out about it in Sans’ mind. 

How would his brother think of him after this? Sans knew Papyrus, he was an open-minded and accepting guy but their relationship could change as soon as he utters those three, life changing words. 

Just as he thought that, he heard the door click open and his head turned away from the clock to look at his brother, arms full of groceries.

“OH! SANS! YOU’RE ACTUALLY UP FOR ONCE, WHAT’S THE OCCASION?” Papyrus announced in his usual, energetic fashion, heading into the kitchen and placing the bag of veggies, pasta and snacks onto the counter.

“uh, no occasion, bro.” Sans forced a chuckle, “just felt like waking up is all…”

“YOU SHOULD’VE TOLD ME! YOU COULD’VE CAME TO THE STORE WITH ME,” Papyrus hummed and began packing away the groceries, a wide smile on his face, “I KNOW YOU DON’T REALLY LIKE GOING OUT BUT FRESH AIR IS GOOD FOR YOU.”

“not exactly fresh down here, paps.”

“OH, C’MON! DON’T BE SUCH A DOWNER,” Papyrus peaked his head out from the kitchen, “YOU WOULD THINK THAT SOMEONE AS OPTIMISTIC AS ME WOULD HAVE A JUST AS OPTIMISTIC SISTER ALONGSIDE HIM.” 

He quickly tossed Sans a packet of popato chisps and Sans caught them in both hands, “heh, uh..” 

That word scurried around in his head like a crazed rat.  


_ Sister, sister, sister. _

He shrugged, “well, you know me. i guess i’m just too lazy to think positively, heh heh heh."  


Papyrus paused, “IS.. IS SOMETHING WRONG, SANS?”

“of course not, i, uh..”

Sans saw the concerned look in Papyrus’ eye. He really wasn’t good at lying when Papyrus looked at him like that.

“.. uh, yeah, actually, uh..” Sans swallowed a lump in his throat, “there is. could you.. sit down, maybe? there’s actually something i really gotta tell you..”

His brother nodded slowly, placing the rest of the groceries on the counter and going to sit down next to Sans on the couch, he kept quiet, knowing that when Sans had to tell him something it was best to just.. wait until he was fully ready to.

“i..” 

Sans’ leg was beginning to shake and he stared at the ground.

“okay, uh, i’m not really sure how to say this..”

“IT’S OKAY,” Papyrus’ voice was a lot softer now, “TAKE YOUR TIME.”

It wasn’t that reassuring, but it put Sans a little at ease as he took a deep breath. He tried his best not to stumble over his words as he spoke, “i, uh.. would it be okay if.. uh..”

He began fidgeting with his hands, scratching the backs of them, rubbing his thumb across the rest of his phalanges. If he had a heart, he was sure that it would’ve been pounding by now.

“would it be okay if- could you-.. could you stop calling me ‘sister’?”

He looked up at Papyrus for a moment, noticing the puzzled look on his face, before staring back down at the floor.

“and just.. a girl in general. i’ve been doing some thinking and i think.. i think i might be trans? i know it’s a sudden change ‘n all and it’s alright if you slip up but.. i’d just be a lot more comfortable if you, y’know, referred to me with he/him pronouns and stuff.”

They both sat in an uncomfortably long silence for a moment, and Sans really began to think that he had messed something up.. when Papyrus made a thoughtful hum.

“TRANS, HUH? OH, THAT’S WHAT ALPHYS IS, RIGHT? WHEN A MONSTER WANTS TO CHANGE GENDER?”

“uh.. uh, yeah.”

Papyrus smiled brightly, “OHHH! ALRIGHTY THEN! HE/HIM IT IS!”

“i know it might be hard to- wait, what?” Sans’ eyes widened, staring up at Papyrus in disbelief, “you’re.. you’re cool with it?”

“OF COURSE I’M ‘COOL’ WITH IT, BROTHER! I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THE BEST AND MOST ACCEPTING OF MONSTERS,” Papyrus announced, putting his gloved hand on Sans’ shoulder, “ WHATEVER YOU WANT TO BE CALLED, WHETHER IT BE A GUY OR A GIRL OR ANYTHING IN BETWEEN, I SUPPORT YOU THROUGH AND THROUGH!”

“i-” Sans glanced down at Papyrus’ hand, then back up at him. Tears were now brimming in his eye sockets and his voice shook a little, “i.. i dunno what to say-”

“NO NEED TO SAY ANYTHING, BROTHER! DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU BY ANOTHER NAME? I KNOW ‘SANS’ IS PRETTY NEUTRAL BUT ALPHYS’ OLD NAME WAS AS WELL AND SHE CHANGED IT, SO--”

“no, it’s fine,” He wiped his eyes, smiling now, “i’m okay with still being called sans.”

“ALRIGHTY! OH, WE SHOULD CELEBRATE!” Papyrus stood up, bouncing on his heels a little, and gesturing with his hands, “PICTURE THIS, WE GET SOME BRIGHT BLUE BANNERS, SOME ‘IT’S A BOY’ BALLOONS, DECORATE THE HOUSE AND INVITE ALL OUR FRIENDS OVER! THEY WON’T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING THAT’S GOING ON UNTIL YOU COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM, DRESSED IN THE MOST MANLIEST CLOTHES A MAN CAN WEAR, AND THEN YOU BREAK THE NEWS AND THEY ALL GASP AND CONGRATULATE YOU ON YOUR NEW GENDER!”

Sans snorted loudly, covering his mouth, “i think that’d just be super awkward, paps.”   
  
“WE COULD ALWAYS GO WITH PLAN B?”

“oh man, what’s plan b?”

“WE GO BUY YOU NEW CLOTHES AND YOU CAN COME OUT TO OTHERS WHEN YOU’RE READY..?”

“i think plan b’s a lot better, yeah.”

“PLAN B IT IS!!” Papyrus grabbed Sans by the hands and hoisted him up and off the couch, pulling him towards the door joyously, “C’MON, THERE’S NO TIME TO LOSE, SANS. GENDER WAITS FOR NO ONE!”

“alright, alright!” Sans laughed, catching up with Papyrus as they headed out the door.

Maybe this wouldn’t change things as much as he thought they would.

“hey, guess you could say i’m sansgender, ey?”

“UGH, YOU NEVER CHANGE!”

Maybe things would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> you fools KNOW sans is trans . it Isnt a headcanon he told me Himself hee came to my House and was like "erererererer" .


End file.
